dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Cop
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |age = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = |height = |weight = |occupation = |allies = |affiliations = "Arcadia Bay Police" |firstapp = "Episode 2: Out of Time" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Eric Morgan Stuart (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} The CopLife Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" is a resident of Arcadia Bay. Biography "Out of Time" When Max Caulfield enters the Two Whales Diner, she spots a cop eating at the counter. Max notes that the cop looks nicer than “wannabe cop David Madsen” before speaking to him. Introducing herself, the cop notes that she looks lost. Max can brush his observation off by mentioning that she is hungry and thinking about what to eat or elaborate by claiming that the diner was like a “fourth home” she’d been to many times. The cop notes that thinking about what to eat, is a “real problem” at the diner. He states that he never decide between Joyce’s pumpkin pie or grilled “mac’n’cheese”. Jokingly, he wishes that he could make the diner his first home, as he enjoyed Joyce Price’s “rocket coffee” and “juicy burgers”. Max asks if he was friends with David Madsen. The cop didn’t consider himself a friend of David’s, but they knew each other. When he asks why she mentioned him, Max references his reputation at Blackwell Academy. The cop states that he has respect for David for serving his country and that he found his calling at Blackwell. However, he and other cops at the station were happy that David was situated at the school, not everyone could be a cop. When Max asks how well the cop knows Joyce, he states he knows her “delicious grub” and that everyone at the police station visits the Two Whales Diner. He states the police take care of the diner “like their own kitchen” and likens Joyce to a mother figure. He observes that Max looks about Chloe Price’s age. Max asks if he knows Chloe, and the cop answers in the affirmative, saying everyone down at the police station knew Chloe and sympathized with Joyce for having to deal with her. If the player remained hidden or did not take the blame for Chloe’s drugs, the cop goes on to say that he heard that Chloe had been busted with pot in her room. If the player did take the blame for Chloe’s drugs, the cop mentions that he heard that Chloe had a pot dealer in her room. Max asks who told him about the pot dealer, and the cop tells her that Joyce mentioned it, but refused to give out any names on the fear that he would arrest someone. He jokes that he would’ve threatened the pot deal to stay away from Chloe “or else”. He knew David Madsen was “watching over them”. He asks if Max knows Chloe. When Max answers in the affirmative, the cop says that Chloe was a “handful”. Max may not defend or defend Chloe’s character to the cop. The cop wished that Chloe would be a better daughter to Joyce and not cause her mother so much distress. Before Max ends her conversation with the cop, he tells her to stay away from the RV parked outside. Max assures him that she usually doesn’t approach vehicles that look suspicious. The cop explains that the man living in the RV, Frank was “pretty sketchy”, but that was all he could say. Gallery References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters